


Cheshires

by Tridraconeus



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pablo visits Zone Two and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheshires

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the relationship between Pablo and Valerie, and hopefully I got that across here.

Pablo curled his feline mouth into a smile, pointed teeth glinting in the hard light reflected on the molten plastic lapping gently against the metal platform. His hairless tail curled neatly, laying over his paws. Zone Two is calm when the sun is setting, when Japhet has retired to the library although the Firebird hadn't been seen at all that day. The Spectres were still roaming about, and the Elsens were still quaking in fear, but it's beautiful. Morbidly beautiful perhaps, but still beautiful. Pablo can only hope that Valerie would choose to go up the steep steps to the part of the library he's at, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to go on a search for his brother only to inevitably find him with his wrinkled nose deep into a book. The thought of Valerie curled up on a library couch reading while the world burned around him made Pablo smile, as it always did. The possibility of the world crashing and burning was growing every day. Batter had finished with Zone One and was now bloodily bashing his way through Zone Two, although Pablo reckoned he had a few more days before Japhet would face the hatted bat-wielding purifier's bizarre brand of justice.  
Claws tapped against the metal plating as a familiar warning. Pablo grinned to himself and his tail twitched, and the cat looked back down to the waves as he waited for his brother to come close enough for them to speak.  
"Ah, Valerie! How have you fared, dear brother?" He purred as he rose, tail snaking gracefully down. Valerie wrinkled his nose, padding over. He had his look of perpetual worry that Pablo always blamed on reading too many books.  
"You know how I've been, Pablo. Times are changing."  
Pablo rubs up against Valerie's shoulder, dodging his whiplike tail. "Oh, you don't believe the words of that silly merchant? Dedan might have been destroyed and his Zone decimated, but trust me-" Valerie scoffs, though it's not unkind- "I'll be able to keep it under control."  
Valerie's smile doesn't look assured. "Japhet's worried. He's... Upset, about the Elsens. We talked."  
Pablo purred rustily. "A parent is wont to worry after their children."  
In order to bring their conversation back to more mundane things, he turned and bounded up the flight of stairs to the top of the library, nimble from journeying through the Zones, and Valerie scrambled after him.  
"Brother, slow down!" Valerie called after, digging his claws into the rusting metal steps and catching his breath for a couple seconds. Pablo paused at the top and laid down, allowing his forepaws to dangle off the top step.  
"Have you had a big meal? You seem slower than usual," Pablo teased. Valerie hissed playfully and finished his ascent, dropping down next to his brother.  
"At least I don't drink milk." He rolled onto his back, paws kneading at the air.  
"Milk is ambrosia, dear brother. You do not know what you're missing."  
Valerie huffed in laughter, and Pablo bared his needle-sharp teeth. The two cats rose once again and continued on, their now velveted claws making no noise on the library ceiling. The sun casted a vibrant hue over everything, and the few Elsens breaking curfew scurried back to their homes. Pablo turned to Valerie once they reach the edge.  
"You do know I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, right?"  
Valerie's paw settled on his brother's. "I know, Pablo. I know."

_My brother, my brother, has anyone seen my brother?_


End file.
